Daydreams
by Calencristiel
Summary: One normal boring day a girl gets a note from her crush. Unfourtanitly for her it wasn't a note to ask her to the movies...
1. The note

Thanks to Allison for making up the title and giving me most of the ideas! lol!  
  
Please review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my story ok? Ok. Please don't sue me *sob*  
  
Lily let out a sigh. She was going to be late for class she knew it. She finally got up the crowded stairs and pushed through the crowds to her locker. The girl who had the locker above hers was standing there talking to her friend with her locker wide open. "Excuse me." Lily said impatiently. It took the girl and her friend a whole minute to realize she was talking to them. The girls moved over a whole centimeter. Lily quickly unlocked her locker and shoved her backpack in it. She grabbed her binder and social studies book quickly before the guy who had the locker next to her could come to annoy her. She then ran into her homebase class with a minute to spare. There was only one seat left, unfortunately it was right smack in the middle of all the annoying boys. Lily plunked down into the seat with a sigh.  
  
The Principal game over the intercom just then. "Good Morning students! Isn't it a lovely day?" The whole class let out a groan. How could she be this chipper this early in the morning? "I know where all going to have great days! Oh yes! Makeeee sure to pick up one of these cooool school spirit T-shirts in room 2001! Bye bye students! Remember I looooove you all!" The intercom turned off with a click. The class let out a sigh of relief. That torture was over until tomorrow.  
  
The bell rang and Lily headed out into the hallway. She went in to her Social studies class and sat by her other best friend Alicia. They whispered about the cutest boy in the class, Jordan. He had the dreamiest eyes. Suddenly Alicia's mouth dropped open and she stared up ahead. "Alicia? Alicia? I said he might like you! Alicia? What are you staring at?" She turned to look where Alicia was staring and her mouth dropped open. The cutest guy she had ever seen was standing at the door handing her teacher a note. He had short blond hair and dark, dark green eyes. Her teacher cleared her throat. "Ok class this is Ve- Ven-" "Venedlor." He said. Paige the most popular girl in class called out. "Is that like French or something like that?" Venedlor smiled. "Something like that." "Hmm where is an empty seat? Ah. Over there by Lily. Lily raise your hand so he knows where to sit." Lily was still staring with her mouth open. "Lily? Lily?" Lily felt Alicia grab her arm and raise it in the air. He came over and sat down. "Hi" He said. "H-h-hi." Lily said, feeling like a total dork. He turned towards the front of the class. Lily grabbed Alicia's mirror from her purse ("Hey!") and combed her hair and redid her make up. She spent the rest of the class staring at the back of his head. Suddenly he turned half way around and set a note on her desk. She thought she would faint. She picked it up and was about to read it when her social studies teacher called out "Lily! Whats the answer to number 2?" Lily didn't even have her book out. She glanced around and noticed Alicia mouthing "Red sea" "Red sea?" She said. Her teacher nodded. Lily shoved the note into her pocket to read later.  
  
She didn't get a chance to read it until Language arts. Lucky for her, Venedlor was in all her classes. She carefully unfolded it. She was surprised and disappointed to find it was in some weird foreign language. It said:  
  
"Uuma dela, Khila amin. Wanya i'narn. Tatya i'narn. Khila amin na Ambarenya."  
  
She looked up to ask him what it meant and suddenly everything started to spin. Suddenly everthing went black. 


	2. A journey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my story. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! *Sob*  
  
Lily sat up a bit and rubbed her eyes. Her head HURT. She stared around her, shocked. She was in the middle of a forest! It must be a dream she decided. But the grass she was sitting on felt real. And when she pinched herself it hurt. All of a sudden she felt as if she was being watched. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by ten people. Most of them had long dark hair. One with long blond hair stepped forward.  
  
"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" He asked in a musical voice. Lily stared at him. "Ah you don't speak Elven do you?" He asked. Lily shook her head. That man looked familiar. "I asked you why you were here." Lily stared at him some ore. "I- I don't really know." He looked at her with concern. "Well come with us to the house of Elrond. He shall sort you out." Lily nodded. One of the brown haired men helped her up. They began slowly walking. Lily kept staring at the man who had first talked to her. Why did he look so familiar? Suddenly she stopped with a jerk. It was Venedlor.  
  
They finally reached the house of Elrond and they lead her through the gate and into the city. "I will go find Lord Elrond" One of them said hurrying off. The other elves talked to Venedlor for a few minutes in there own language then left. Lily stared at him some more. He looked different but it was him all right. She had spent day staring at him. She knew. He had long blond hair now, and his ears were pointy. Not as pointy as some of those other men, but still pointy.  
  
"Why did you send me here?" She finally asked. He looked surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Why did you send me here? You gave me that note and it sent me here." She repeated. "I assure you I did nothing of the sort." He answered. "You are Venedlor aren't you?" She asked. He nodded. "Why are your ears so pointy?" She asked him. He gave her a mystified look. "I'm an elf." He said. Lily stared at him. "An elf? Very funny." He looked even more confused. "Why is my being an elf funny?" She laughed. "And I bet all those other men that just left where elves to." She said. He nodded. "Your crazy." She told him though she was beginning to think it was the other way around. He gave her a bewildered look. Thankfully the elf came back then. "Lord Elrond will see her."  
  
It was clear that Elrond thought she was crazy to. "You don't know why you are here? You have no idea at all?" He asked. Lily shook her head. "Well. I suppose you might have lost your memory. what was the last thing you remember before you woke up here?" He asked. Lily thought carefully. It probably wouldn't be good to mention Venedlor. "I..was. well I got this note..letter thing.. and I read it..and then I woke up here... and that's all I remember." Elrond gave her a confused look. "But where did you come from?" "I came from... well... the future I suppose..." Elrond stared at her. "Er. well.. You do not seem to be from around here... so I suppose it is possible..Well then I will have Bulëyáviëien here show you to a room." He motioned and a tall girl with long brown hair stepped forward and signaled Lily to follow her.  
  
"So your really from the future?" Bulëyáviëien asked. Lily nodded. "That is interesting." Bulëyáviëien said excitedly. Lily nodded again. "Ah. Here is your room!" Bulëyáviëien said throwing the door open. Lily felt her breath catch in her throat It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It had huge tall windows facing a garden and a huge carved bed. The was a beautiful green rug covered in leaves on the floor and a gorgeous wooden wardrobe. "Ohhh.." She said. "I'll come and get you when its time for dinner." Bulëyáviëien said. "There's clothes to change into in the wardrobe." She added before heading out the door. Lily glanced down at her clothes. It was probably for the best. She didn't really think that Elves usually wore blue tie up v-neck T-shirts and jeans. She could be wrong though. She let out a sigh and sat in a chair by the window and dozed off.  
  
Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
